Moving On II: Secrets of the Brotherhood
by tayaMH
Summary: The girls thought all secrets were out, but the boys are holding back. The story takes a turn for adventure. An epic event that will test their trust, willpower, and decisions that could make or break their love. Find out in Moving On II.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**WARNING:** okay guys I'm gonna do my best to make this a good story, it won't be as romance/drama based as before because well everyone is already together, this is more of an action/suspense. The sequel is more about testing relationships, trust, make or break. That sort of thing. But I will do my best to keep romance as a key factor.

**Chapter 1**

"I know you're in here somewhere." A pink hedgehog turned slowly around in a large dark room. " I can sense you." Her ears twitched, "AHH," She yelped as something speed by her and pinched her butt. "Shadow you asshole come out and do that where I can see you!" She said turning around quickly, but no one was there.

"What's the matter? Amy can't smack what you can't catch?" Shadows voice asked from one spot and then another.

She grinned, "Oh I don't know about that." Shadow moved to touch her again and this time Amy stuck out her foot and pow! Shadow was laying on his back. "So what was that about not smacking what I can't catch?" She sat down on top of him and held her hand back with a big grin on her face. "Looks like I caught it." She sung in to slap him, but to Shadows surprise her hand hit the floor and she leaned down closer. "You didn't say anything about kissing." She kissed him. Shadow blushed and his hand ran down her back. Amy lifted slightly and Shadow thought she was about to lean in for another kiss when suddenly the palm of her hand smacked right across his left cheek. She laughed and quickly ran out the door after getting off of him.

"AMY!" Shadow growled jumping up and following her. "You little pink menace!"

"Oh you know you love it Shadow." She yelled as she ran down the stairs, but as she turned back to look at the bottom of the stairs she saw Shadow standing in front of her. She gasp but was unable to stop running in time and ran right into his open arms.

"Thought you could get away with that huh?" He squeezed her in his grip and kissed her lips. "I don't think so."

Rouge rolled her eyes with a smile. She was standing in the doorway of the den watching the two hedgehogs at the foot of the stairs. "Did you guys even pick a movie? The rest of us are waiting." She said folding her arms still smiling.

"I got one." Amy said breaking from Shadow's grip and moving toward the den.

"Oh no you don't. I got the one we're gonna watch." Shadow held up his video.

"Oh come on can't you two agree on something?" Rouge asked walking into the den after Amy.

"I want to watch Chasing Liberty." Amy said.

"I want to watch Terminator 3." Shadow aruged. "Besides your movie is chick flick and there is no way in hell I'm sitting through another one of those."

"Ah come on Shadow." Amy whined pulling on his arm.

Rouge was curled up next to Knuckles on the couch, who had his arm around her. Sonic was sitting in a large armchair that was next to the sofa. He had Violet sitting next him. The two couples watched as Amy and Shadow argued over what movie was to be watched. Knuckles was suddenly distracted. He pulled out his cell phone. His eyes scanned a text message that he had just received. He kissed Rouge's cheek and then rose to his feet. "Shadow, Sonic." Knuckles exited the room and the two looked at Knuckles and in an instant they stopped what they were doing and followed him. The girls blinked.

"What's going on?" Violet was the first to speak.

"I don't know." Rouge looked at Amy.

"Me either." Amy shrugged. "But I know how to find out, come on." She said looking out of the den. "They headed for the library."

"Amy we can't just go spy on them." Rouge said looking over the couch.

"Well what are we suppose to do then?"

"Why don't we just wait for them to tell us what they are up too?" Violet suggested.

"You two are such goodie-goodies." Amy slouched down into a beanbag chair.

Knuckles locked the library door behind him after Shadow and Sonic had entered. "Was it Tails?" Shadow was the first to speak. Knuckles simply nodded. "Did he say what this is about?"

"We are being reactivated." He looked up at them from his desk.

"Shadow it's been three years, why would they reactivate us now?" Sonic asked.

"Did Tails say he was sure about this?" Shadow added.

"Does it matter? Once they decided to activate us we can't decline." Knuckles put his hand to his temple.

"But why us? We've been out of training over three years now. What good are we?" Shadow said leaning against the door.

Knuckles looked at Shadow. "The best don't need training." He picked up his cell. "Tails says something could come up at any time so be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Shadow was sleeping peacefully in his bed when suddenly a violent shake occurred. He woke suddenly to see Amy jumping on the end of his bed. "Amy!" He barked grabbing her ins his arms.

Knuckles was downstairs with Rouge making breakfast. Rouge was pouring some juice. "Kunckles,"

"Yes?" He looked up from the waffle iron.

"What happened last night," She sat the juice carton down. "What was that all about?" He was silent for a moment and Rouge wrapped her arms around him from behind. "If it's a you can't say then I won't make you tell." She said hugging him. "But we've never kept secrets before."

Knuckles nodded as he felt her warm embrace. "It's Tails." He said gently. "Our brother."

"Oh you mean the one that's away studying abroad?" She asked.

"Yes, we haven't heard from him in a very long time. He had to speak with us." He looked down at the waffles he had just made, but his appetite was gone.

Sonic walked in rubbing his eyes. "Breakfast ready?" He asked sitting down at the table.

Rouge release Knuckles. "Almost, did you happen to see Shadow and Amy on your way down?"

"Yea, they're fighting in Shadow's room." He said yawning.

"Uh again." Rouge rolled her eyes.

Knuckles placed a plate of food in front of Sonic. "You know they just fight all the time because they like making up." He picked up a glass of orange juice and drank it.

"We do not fight all the time." Amy was standing in the door way her hands on her hips.

"But we do like making up." Shadow grabbed her from behind. He moved her aside and walked in the kitchen running his hands through his messy quills. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Sonic said with a full mouth. He swallowed, "and they are really good too."

Shadow grabbed a plate. "Sounds like it." He began to chow down as well.

Amy sighed looking at Rouge. "Rouge I think you are the only one with a guy that isn't a bottomless pit."

Rouge laughed. "Yea, he's not much of one when it comes to big appetite." She kissed Knuckles blushing cheek.

Amy was finishing a toasted bagel. "I'm getting a shower." She said walking up stairs.

"Don't use all the hot water Amy!" Shadow warned.

Sonic grinned. "It's funny how even in a mansion girls are still able to use up all the hot water."

Amy gathered some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She waited a few moments and tested the water with her palm. The temperature was to her satisfaction so she stepped in. She began scrubbing down her arms. The gleam of wet gold caught her eye. She stopped for a moment looking at the bracelet on her arm. They were the bracelets that Knuckles had given her. They were just like Shadows and it made her smile. It made her feel like she had a special bond with him that she could feel even when they were apart. She recalled how she had never taken them off since they were given to her. She ran her finger tips over the one on her left wrist. Suddenly it glowed and a small metallic sound emitted from the gold bracelet. The sound began to grow louder and louder as well as the glow.

The others were cleaning up the kitchen when Shadow's ears twitched. "What is that sound?"

"I hear it too." Knuckles and Sonic said. Rouge nodded in a agreement.

"Amy," Shadow dashed up stairs followed by the others. He could see the glow coming from the crevices of the closed bathroom door. "Amy!" He opened the door and when he did the light had began to die down. He pulled back the shower curtain. Amy was laying in the bottom of the shower unconscious. He blushed a bit as he quickly wrapped her in a towel and then turned off the water. He lifted her and took her to her room laying her on the bed. "Knuckles is she alright?"

Knuckles first felt her pulse then her forehead. Next he felt her throat and heartbeat. "She seems fine just unconscious. We won't know what happened until she wakes." He said stepping backing. Knuckles was holding back he had an idea of what might be happening. He slowly slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Amy you're always getting into trouble." Rouge said worriedly as she spread a blanket over Amy's wet body to keep her from catching a chill. "I'm gonna start some soup for her. She will need something to help her feel better when she wakes up." Rouge exited the room followed by Sonic.

Shadow held Amy's hand in his own. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds." He said sighing. He looked at her and gently brushed her wet quills from her face. "Don't worry Ames I'm here." He said kissing her lips gently.

A few hours had past and Shadow had fallen asleep at Amy's bedside her hand still clasped in his own. Amy had began to stir. She blinked her eyes slowly and she saw she was in her room. She looked at Shadow and smiled. "You're always right by my side when I wake up after something crazy." She leaned over and kissed his temple.

The touched cause Shadow to lift his head as he was in a light sleep. "Amy, your awake."

"And now so are you." She said with a smile.

"Amy what happened to you?" He sat up fully. "There was a strange sound and glow coming from the bathroom, but by the time I got in it was all gone and you were unconscious in the floor of the shower."

She looked down thinking back. All she could remember was a bright light before she fainted. "I remember a light but that's all." She said looking back at him. "I can't remember what happened to me." She saw Shadow's worried expression. "But it's okay; I'm fine now." She noticed her own appearance and then looked at Shadow again with a skeptical smirk. "So does this mean that you saw me naked in the shower?"

Shadow's face turned red. "I-I did but it was different, it's not like I was trying to look at you I was just trying to you know save you."

"Oh so you don 't want to see me naked in shower, you're just using me as a cover," She forced a pretend sigh, "I guess you really are gay."

"That's not it!" He barked still red in the face. "I'm not gay!" He growled. "I like seeing you naked!"

Amy laughed. "I love it when you make me laugh Shadow." Amy smiled at him.

Shadow saw the genuine smile on her face and his distemper subsided. He wanted to see her smile even if was somewhat at his expense he smiled as well. "I'll show you who's gay." He climbed into the bed with her and crawled underneath the sheets. "Come here," Amy blushed as he held her body close to his. "Now do you believe me?" She nodded looking up at him. "Good keep it that way."

Knuckles was sitting at his desk in the library. He had his cell phone to his ear. "Tails I'm positive. What other reason could they have for reactivating us? All the pieces fit. Check on it and get back to me as soon as you can. It may already be too late." Knuckles flipped the phone shut.


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been going through a lot. I'm also sorry the chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Chapter 3**

Rouge was sitting with Amy as she ate. Shadow had gone to take a quick shower. "Are you feeling better?" Rouge asked.

"Yea, I actually never really felt bad. Just tired. I wish I could remember what happened, but I just can't for some reason." She looked at Rouge. "Hey Rouge did Knuckles ever tell you what went on the other night?"

"Yea, he said it was about Tails. You know their brother that's studying abroad."

"Shadow told me the same thing." She said eating the soup that Rouge had brought to her. "At least their stories match up."

"Oh Amy why are you being so suspicious?"

"Rouge don't get me wrong I love Shadow, but he's still a guy. I can feel it when he's uneasy about something. I don't know what it is, but something is going on."

"I feel a bit of uneasiness from Knuckles sometimes too." Rouge had been avoiding the thought of it, but Amy was making a lot of sense.

"All I can say is that they better come around soon and spill the whole story." Amy said in her impatient tone.

"Yea before you start sniffing around for answers then we'll all be in trouble." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, I only go do that when I know something is totally off the charts wrong." Amy said using her spoon as a pointer towards Rouge.

Shadow had just finished trying off and dressing after his shower. He was walking back to Amy's room, but decided to stop at Knuckles for moment. He opened the door and walked in. He saw Knuckles behind his desk as usual. "You know sometimes it's pretty hard to think of you with this desk job." He said as he sat down in front of the desk.

"I got use to it." Knuckles said not looking up from his work.

"So you gonna tell me what you think is going on or you just gonna keep pretending that your completely clueless to any idea as to what happened to Amy." Shadow said folding his arms.

The pen in Knuckles hand stop moving. He looked up. "It's too much to explain and not enough evidence to convince you." Knuckles said putting his pen down. He looked to the side feeling sorry for Shadow as he knew what could happen and Shadow had even considered the possibly. "Shadow you know the rings that she wares."

"You mean the ones that match mine?" Shadow pointed out.

"Yes."

"What about them?" Shadow blinked. "She only uses their powers when she races with me once in a while. Actually she's starting to do well without even invoking the rings' powers." He said blinking.

"I need you to get her to take the rings off. They are affecting her and causing the problem to grow."

"What problem." Shadow demanded.

"Shadow I cannot explain this any further until I get conformation." He looked Shadow in the eye. "Trust me this time Shadow. You don't need nor do you want to know more until its necessary. Now just for once do as I ask and just get her lose the rings." He picked up his pen and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter! Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Shadow walked into Amy's room. She was laying in the bed resting. She looked up and saw Shadow and smiled. "Hey babe." He smiled sitting by her. She blushed and gripped his hand with a smile. "You feeling better?" He asked.

"I'm okay now. I can probably get up. I got my rest back." She smiled sitting up.

"Good. Guess that means our worrying can go down a notch."

"You didn't have to worry in the first place." She shoved him gently with a light blush.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" He asked putting his hand on her arm. She blushed again only this time a little harder. He smiled and looked down at her wrist. "You know Ames you don't really need these anymore." he said running his fingers over the bracelet on her left arm. "Maybe it's time to give these back to Knuckles."

Amy jerked her arm away. "No." She said holding the bracelet on her wrist. "I could never get rid of these." She said looking at them.

"Why not?" Shadow asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because they are special. When I wear them it's like I'm always connected to you. No matter what." She smiled slightly. "It's like you're always right here even when you're not." She said softly.

"Amy..." Shadow put his hands on top of hers and leaned in closer. "I promise I'll always be here for you." He kissed her gently.

Knuckles was watching from a crack in the door he sighed and walked on. "I should of known that Shadow couldn't separate her from those rings." He was beginning to think that things were taking a turn for the worst and with no hope of getting any better. There was a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone. "Tails, did you get any conformation?" He sighed. "Well speed it up, we need this. The information is critical at this point." He looked back down the hallway. "If she has another reaction like that it's possible that the cloaking devices will fail and we'll all be sitting ducks. Knuckles listened to a few more details and then hung up the phone. He was beyond worried at this point and was ready to start preparing for what was sure to come.

~Next Morning~

It was early in the morning around six. Sonic was half falling out of his bed when there was a banging on his door and Knuckles barging in. "Get up Sonic." He said pushing him with his foot as he drink from an ice cold water bottle. Sonic rolled onto the floor still half asleep. "I said wake up Sonic." Knuckles tipped the bottle over Sonic's face and began pouring the water on to his face.

Sonic slung up into standing position. "What the hell Knuckles!" he said whipping his face. "It's freak'n six in the morning."

"We're getting back into shape starting today."

"ugh...I thought you said the best didn't need training." Sonic groaned as stumbled to his feet.

"I didn't say we were training. You know what to do but with all the slacking the past three years you lack the perfected ability." He said following Sonic out the door. "There is one thing for you to be happy about."

"What's that?" Sonic grumbled.

"You're up first." Knuckles answered.

"So." Sonic stretched then suddenly he looked at Knuckles. "You mean-"

"Shadow's still asleep." Knuckles grinned as he watched Sonic dash around the corner toward Shadow's room. Shadow had been sleeping peacefully but now he was standing soaking wet next to a grinning and snickering Sonic. The two hedgehogs were standing side by side in front of Knuckles. "I wouldn't get to cocky Sonic." Knuckles looked at Shadow out of the corner of his eye. "Shadow might wake up first next time." His eyes shifted forward again and he began walking again. "Alright you two let's move it."

~~  
Rouge was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Amy walked in yawning. "Hey girl, where are the boys? They're usually on their second helping by now." Amy said as she ran her hands through her quills.

"Knuckles left me a note on the refrigerator. Apparently they got up at 5 this morning and went for a workout." Rouge answered as she poured Amy a glass of orange juice.

"Workout? What for?" Amy blinked.

"I guess it's the male in them. They wanna look good I guess." Rouge was eating a blueberry pancake.

"You believe that?" Amy leaned over the counter.

"Honestly Amy you have such a suspicious nature." Rouge tried ignore Amy's suspicions they made her uneasy.

"Well I think-" Suddenly they heard the door open. Amy and Rouge looked at each other and as if without words they both remained absolutely quiet and listened.

Sonic and Shadow were out of breath as the both fell on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Sonic watched as Knuckles walked over both of them. "Hey how is it you're not dead like us Knuckles?"

"You and Shadow may have laid down on the job the past three years but I've been getting up at four every morning and getting back here by seven just about every day. I'm still in shape." he said as he walked up stairs for a shower.

Amy walked into the foyer and saw Shadow on the floor. Sonic was practically crawling up the stairs as he made it to the top. She looked back down at Shadow. "Work hard?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"You have no idea." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Why?" Amy said as she crossed her legs.

"Don't you think I ought to look good?" He asked.

"I thought you already did." She said leaning closer to his side. "Shadow...are you...keeping anything from me..." She said as she looked down at him.

"Amy." He took her hand and sat up. "Do you trust me?" He asked pulling her into his arms. She blushed as she looked up into his crimson eyes. She felt his arms lock around her body and his hot body's embrace. Her eyes glossed a bit as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes..." She whispered before they became locked in a kiss.

They parted slightly and Shadow rested his head against hers. "Amy, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

**Chapter 5**

The hands of an old grandfather clock struck 12 midnight in the foyer. Amy had grown use to hearing its chime. She was sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. She was tired but couldn't sleep it had been happening for a few nights now.

Unknown to Amy Shadow was slowly making his way to the staircase that would lead him downstairs. He thought he heard something downstairs and wanted to see if it might be Amy.

She sighed as she looked out of the large kitchen window. Her memory shot back to the day she and Shadow had fought and she had been pushed right through it. She remembered how Shadow had felt after the accident and how much it changed their relationship back then. She stood in front of it now her hand pressed against the glass. She was still looking back into the memory when suddenly a glimpse of movement from outside made her look up and out the window. She looked closely as her gaze moved across the view from the window. "That's funny...I could of sworn I saw something..." She turned away from the window. Before she even reached the counter the sound of glass shattering pounded through the room. Amy screamed as a several dark figures began to make their way through the broken window.

Shadow's ears perked within seconds of hearing the shatter and Amy's scream. He ran as quickly as he could down to the kitchen the only though that ran through his mind was what had happened the last time he had heard glass shatter like that. "Amy!" He skidded to a halt in the kitchen to see Amy backing away from the intruders. "Who are you!" Shadow growled loudly at them, but before he received an answer the sound more breaking glass was heard and then a scream from upstairs.

"Rouge!" Amy ran to the doorway past Shadow. "Shadow come on!" She pulled his wrist toward the staircase. The three invaders advanced after them. Shadow and Amy entered into the den as they ran and could see that the sliding glass doors had been busted and more intruders were entering the mansion. In the pale moonlight that shown through the newly broken glass the invaders could be made out into shapes. They were all tall and cloaked in black and gray. Their bodies covered with armor and their faces hidden by a pale yellow shield across their eyes and muzzles. Amy and Shadow stopped but only for a moment before turning and making a run toward the staircase. The trespassers moved the staircase in pursuit. Shadow took his hand from Amy's. She stopped suddenly and turned. "Shadow what are you doing? Come on!"

"No, Amy you go. Find Knuckles and Rouge. I'll hold them off." He said as one of the invades lundged at him and he jumped just in time to spend him flying down the staircase with a well placed kick.

"Are you crazy!" Amy yelled as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Just go get the others!" he urged her.

"But Shadow-"

"Do you trust me?" he said as he fought off another attacker. He turned suddenly and looked at her. "Well?" he huffed looking her right in the eye.

She nodded and turned to run off down the hallway. "Knuckles! Rouge!" She yelled as she went down the hallway as fast as she could. She turned the corner about to let out another yell when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see one of the invaders looking down at her. She was about to scream when suddenly there was a loud thud and her attacker fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Knuckles standing there cracking his joints. He had obviously just hit the cloaked figure over the head.

He looked at Amy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but what about Rouge?" She blurted out.

"I'm here." Rouge said coming up beside Knuckles. She was looking at Knuckles with affection in her eyes. He must have rescued her first.

"Come on we have to move, Amy where's Shadow?" Knuckles asked as he moved the girls along the hallway.

"He's at the staircase holding off more of those guys." Said looking over her shoulder at the unconscious body they were leaving behind.

"Both of you run to the library and I'll will meet you there as soon as I can. I have to get Shadow." He said as he began to move ahead of them.

"The library?" Amy said in confusion. "We need to get out of here Knuckles why would we go to the library?"

"Just go!" He yelled as he ran toward the staircase in search of Shadow.

The girls looked at each other and then began quickly making their way to the library. They were just in front of the entrance when they saw a blue streak slide to a stop in front of them. "Come on Shadow and Knuckles will be here soon." He hurried them in.

"Sonic what's going on?" Amy asked franticly. "Where's Shadow and Knuckles?"

"They're coming. They sent me to make sure you made it here. Come on!" He was pushing them to the back when Shadow and Knuckles suddenly burst through the doors.

"Move it! They're not far behind us." Knuckles warned as he turned and slammed the doors shut. He looked up over the door and reached for a long metal spear that was mounted there. He placed in the door handles. "That won't hold them let's go!"

The girls were being moved toward the back of the room. They turned left going down the side of a long book shelf. They cringed as they heard the beating on the doors. They could hear the breaking of the spear as well. Now they were all completely against the wall when they heard the dreaded snap. She spear was broken and the doors burst open. Knuckles pushed past Amy and Rouge making sure to stay against the wall. He ran his hand against the books. The invaders were turning the corner. Knuckles hand stopped in a red leather bound book. He pulled it. The bandits were only a few steps away about to attack when suddenly the wall that the 5 had been pressed against turned and the invaders were left staring at blank wall.


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

**Chapter 6**

"He will not be pleased with us Validia." A black male coyote leaned against the wall as he watched dark cloaked figures moving about the library. His arms were folded and his eyes wore a carless look. "We should have come ourselves these new recruits are pathetic, less than amateurs."

"If you recall 'we' were on another assignment. It had to be done, they couldn't have gotten far. Besides I though you liked the chase Jasper?" The answer came from a deep purple hedgehog with very long spikes.

"I suppose since we completed our mission successfully their failure will seem a little less severe."

"Like hell it will." She shook her head.

"Do any of you mind telling us what happened back there?" Amy and Rouge were following the guys down a long metallic hallway and Amy could no longer keep the silence.

Knuckles was the one to turn around. "Now is not the time for explanations." He looked at Rouge and his gaze softened. "But one will come I promise."

Amy looked at Shadow but he didn't meet her gaze. She felt a rip suddenly form between them. She looked away from him and continued falling Knuckles as he lead the way. Soon they came to the end of the long corridor. Two large and heavily thick metal doors slid open. The tunnel had lead them out of the grounds and it looked as if they had come close to a road, because Amy could hear cars going by every so often. She looked at Rouge who seemed to be lost in figuring out what Knuckles wanted them to do before he said it. Amy wondered how in the world Rouge could be thinking about following him when he had not even said where they were going. She even began to wonder if she should follow them. 'Shadow's been keeping something from me.' Amy looked at the black hedgehog. 'You could have told me...you know that didn't you...' She closed her eyes and held back the feeling of distrust that tired to flow over her. Knuckles was ahead of them and he suddenly vered of the path to the left. When he came back he had a black and silver motorcycle with him. "We'll have to ride doubles, we only have three bikes." He handed the single helmet to Rouge. "You wear the helmet." he said as held it out to her. Rouge looked up at him and then at the helmet. She seemed to be thinking and then she simply took the helmet and began putting it on. A small smile found its way onto Knuckles face as saw Rouge's unquestioning cooperation and she even managed a small smile in return. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing Rouge just going to blindly follow Knuckles without a word as to where they were going or what was going to happen to them? Then Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Shadow standing behind her. One hand on his bike and the other holding out his helmet to her. She looked at him for a moment she felt as if he were far away on ledge and she on another with no way for them to reach each other. Finally she took the helmet from him and put it on. She however didn't show Shadow any signs of happiness as Rouge had done for Knuckles. She simply put it on and got on behind Shadow. He sighed and he touched her hand. "Amy..." He felt her arms around him but they were tight with an ambition to simply hold on. There was no love in her embrace as she held tight to him. He sighed again and started the motor. He could think of nothing that would console her now. Sonic passed him as he pushed his motorcycle into the clearing he gave his brother a sympathetic look. Though Sonic had never really understood the commitment Shadow and Knuckles had for Amy and Rouge he still felt bad for them when they had falling outs. He gave Shadow a reassuring nodded as he put on his own helmet. They soon found themselves riding down the highway side by side. Amy held on to Shadow and looked across to see Rouge holding on to Knuckles with loving arms. She looked up at Shadow who was concentrating on the road. She looked into his red eyes and she felt herself flush with emotion. She didn't want to be a part from him did she? She looked down finally. her eyes rested on the golden bracelets on her arm. The golden shine gave her hope. She thought to herself, 'as long as I wear this no matter how far apart we are...we're still connected..." She closed her eyes at last and rested her head on Shadow's back. Shadow felt her warmth as she lay against him. He looked over his shoulder at her and was filled with hope as he saw her resting against his back and felt her closeness.


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

**Chapter 7**

When Amy's eyes opened she found herself at a rest stop. She could hear the rev of the engine quieting. She sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked as she began taking off her helmet.

"We'll meet help here." Knuckles was the voice that answered her. "There will be a contact here by now." He was already off his own bike and Rouge was by his side but her eyes were wondering around the place where they had stopped.

"What contact?" Amy blinked confused.

Before anyone could answer her two strangers had approached them. One was a large black male fox and the other a much smaller orange female cat. "Knuckles, you and your brothers are late." The fox spoke first.

"And it seems you have some unnecessary luggage as well." The spoke next as she eyed the females. "You know you shouldn't have brought them."

"Who are you calling luggage!" Amy took a step forward with a fist clinched, but she was held back. She turned to see shadow holding her wrist. "Hey let go, I'm not going to stand here why she insults me!"

The cat grinned as she noticed Shadow's grip on Amy. "I didn't expect the mighty Shadow to endear himself with someone so feisty. Surely you can't be serious." She had one hand on her hip.

"Shut up Laya leave her alone." Shadow stepped forward in front of Amy his eyes were angry.

"Shadow don't pick a fight." Knuckles stepped forward to the fox and the cat. "Laya, Atlas we had no choice in the matter. The mansion was attacked and they would of died if we left them behind."

Atlas nodded. "I understand. We will see what can be done." He turned to the others. "Come we have to go now."

Knuckles stepped forward as if to show it was safe to follow the strangers. Sonic and Rouge followed next. Shadow looked at Amy as he moved forward he was worried for a moment that she wouldn't come. Finally she let out a humph and followed the others with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. Shadow let out a sigh and was thankful she would at least go along with them still. He followed behind her and he felt a strange stab inside him. He realized for moment the possibility of Amy refusing to go with him. Was it possible that she might refuse to stay with him, even if it was not now but in the future. How would he ever cope with such a thing. 'Amy...don't leave.' He thought as he looked at her yet again.

The two strangers had lead the group from the rest stop area and toward the road. They were nearing a tunnel. Cars zoomed by into the tunnel as they approached. Amy looked at the tunnel she was confused at first, wondering if the two strangers expected them to walk down a busy road in the dark? She was somewhat reassured when they got closer and she could see a small railed walkway on the left side of the tunnel. She still followed hesitantly up the four steps that lead toward the darkness inside the tunnel. Once they entered deep into the tunnel the only light was that of headlights from the cars that zoomed past them. She could barely make out Rouge and Sonic in front of her. She wished she too were a bat so she could easily see in the dark. She suddenly came out of her thoughts when she bumped into the back of Rouge. She wondered why they had stopped when she noticed a small stream of light in front of them. It was very dim and only visible because of the surrounding darkness. Amy then realized that it was a door opening. She found that the door they were entering was well camouflaged as part of the wall. She didn't see much more before she was hurried into the small frame and the darkness behind them vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

**Chapter 8**

It had been half an hour since Amy could remember entering the long corridor. It had seemed to get bigger and bigger as they went on. She was finally reassured when they came to what seemed to be the end of long hallway, but then she realized it was nothing but a wall. "It's a dead end?" Amy spoke her thoughts.

"Not quite." Knuckles answered as Atlas moved to the left side of the corridor and put his hand on a brick and within moments the dead end wall shook and began to move.

Amy realized that the wall was simply a secret entrance and when she looked past it she saw a huge open lobby. It was busy with people moving from one place to the other. It was now that Amy realized that they were all wearing the same uniforms as Atlas and Laya. The males uniform was black and made of what looked to be long sleeved trench coats over matching leather vests and jeans. While the females uniforms were gray and consisted of sleeveless trench coats and leather vest and long jeans. "What is this place?" Amy finally asked.

Laya answered her, "We'll explain later we have more pressing matters to-"

"I've been attacked, chased, and dragged over who knows how many miles in my pajamas! I refuse to move another inch until I at least know where I am!" Amy yelled as she stomped her foot not noticing that all eyes were on her for a moment.

Before Amy could receive an answer all went silent and all eyes moved from Amy to a tall figure approaching from an open elevator at the other end of the room. It was a man his gray hair was slick back and he wore a suit. He was approaching the group. "I see my best have returned. You are shy one brother." He looked from the three males to Rouge and Amy. "And you've brought outsiders here as well? Looks like you're letting yourselves slip. This sloppy work." He said with his arms behind his back. "Atlas get them cleaned up and dressed. We will have a briefing in an hour." After so few words the man turned and departed back to the elevator.

Laya turned to Amy in jolt after the man had gone. "What's the matter with you? Making a sence like that in front of the Furor?" She growled.

Shadow moved to stand beside Amy. "Back off Laya."

Atlas put a hand on Laya's shoulder. "Come let them go to their rooms and prepare."

"What about 'them'?" Laya motioned with her eyes to Rouge and Amy.

"Amy's going with me." Shadow spoke first. He took Amy by the hand and lead her away from the others.

Knuckles sighed and looked back at Atlas. "You'll have to excuse him. He's become lack in protocol." He looked at Rouge. "I'll take her and myself to the uniform ward. Sonic?" He looked at his other brother.

"I'll be heading off to my room. I have everything I need there." Sonic turned and headed off his hands folded behind his head as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Rouge followed Knuckles to a large set of doors. He opened them and inside were shelves upon shelves of the black and gray uniforms. She stayed at Knuckles side as he approached a counter. "We need two uniforms." He said looking at the blue raccoon that was manning the counter.

The raccoon looked up. He smiled when he saw Knuckles. "Long time no see Knuckles." He turned in one moved and reached on shelf pulling down a singled out uniform. "I was starting to wonder if this would ever be worn again."

"I need one for her as well." Knuckles said as he took the black uniform from the raccoon's hands.

Jake turned and looked at Rouge and grin formed on his lips. "Huh, well you're new." he came out from behind the counter there was a tape measure hanging around his neck and Rouge noticed that he didn't wear a black trench coat only the leather vest, which was half unzipped to expose his muscular chest. "I'll have to take your measurements." He motioned for Rouge to stand on a small platform in front of a three way mirror. He took the tape measure and began closely measuring her arms and legs and then her bust.

Knuckles growled his arms folded crossly. "I don't want your hands any closer than necessary Jake."

Jake looked up from measuring Rouge's inner thigh. "Hum?" He blinked looking at Rouge and then at Knuckles. "Are telling me she's your lover?"

Knuckles blushed slightly at Jakes phrasing. "Yes she is. So keep your paws off." he said moving to Rouge and putting his hands around her hips and placing her back on the floor. He then put his arm around her hip holding her close to him. Rouge blushed deeply. She'd never seen Knuckles become jealous before.

Jake smiled. "Very well. I was beginning to think the only mistress you'd ever have would be your work. I'm glad to see you've taken an interest in a woman at last." He handed Rouged a folded gray uniform.

Knuckles and Rouge entered the dressing room area. Rouge closed the door to her stall and began changing. Her eyes shifted from the uniform in her hands to the wall that separated her stall from Knuckles'. "Knuckles..."

"I'm sorry I never said anything Rouge." It was as if Knuckles had read her mind. "I wanted to, but I couldn't risk your safety." He sighed, and Rouge could tell he had paused in his dressing as she could hear no rustling of clothing only the sound of his voice. "My Brothers and I are the ones you've known all this time...but there is one side of us we had hoped you'd never need to know." Knuckles stopped speaking when he realized he heard the lock of his door undo.

He looked up to see Rouge standing there in the doorway. She was looking him right in the eye. "Oh Knuckles..." She put her arms around him and embraced him. "I want to know you, all of you. Every side there is." She felt his arms wrap around her body. "I love you." She whispered as he rested his head a top hers.


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

**Chapter 9**

Amy sat on the edge of a bed looking up at Shadow as he zipped up his leather vest. "So when were you planning on tell me...were you ever going to tell me...?" Her eyes cast to the floor as she tried to hold back her tears even though they were alone.

"Maybe." He said as he buckled a belt around his waist.

"I thought we were through with secrets Shadow." Amy stood up looking at him and feeling ignored wondering how after all that had happened he could be so calm. "You promised!" She raised her voice as she clinched her fists and her eyes trembled.

"I thought I could keep that promise Amy, I really did." he said looking at her with gentle eyes.

"Then why didn't you?" She argued as her eyes watered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Shadow's gentle persona vanished, "Would you have believed me!" He yelled as he took her by her shoulders. "If I just said, Amy I'm an ex secret agent and oh by the way I just found out they need me back, would you have really took me seriously?" He said searching her eyes hoping for her honest answer.

"Shadow..." She looked up at him and her face was somehow calm and it sent fear through Shadow to see her like that, even more so when he saw that tears were falling freely from her eyes. "Where are we now...you and me...what's happening to us...?" She looked as if she wanted to collapse right then and there.

"Nothing!" He held her tightly in his arms. "Nothing's changed between us!" He said almost in a panic as he held her tighter as if it would make their two hearts one. He wanted to say so much more but his mouth was at loss for words. He felt no movement as Amy didn't not try to break from his embrace but neither did she return it.

"Knuckles where are the others?" Rouge asked as she followed Shadow down a hallway.

"They will be meeting up with us soon, don't worry." He felt her hand brush against his and somehow it comforted him. "It amazes me how just your prescience besides puts me at ease." He smiled as they continued on.

"A smile?" Sonic was suddenly standing before them. "Haven't seen one of those since this whole thing started." He was dressed in the black male uniform as well. "So how did Jake take to Rouge hum? Like bees to honey right?" Sonic smirked with his hands on his hips.

Knuckles' brow twitched in annoyance. "Sonic," he growled he then perused past him with Rouge after giving him a good conk on head.

"Shish it was that bad?" Sonic followed rubbing his soar head. "Sorry I asked." He looked around. "Where's Shadow and Amy?"

"Look there's Shadow." Rouge pointed head of them. Shadow was standing at the elevator as if waiting for them, but he was alone.

"Shadow where's Amy?" Sonic was the first to speak.

"She was tired and said she didn't want to come. I let her sleep in my room." He answered his eyes glued to the floor in thought. "I thought it might be best if she weren't at this meeting anyway...you know how she is. Always speaking out of turn and being disrespectful."

"Hey Amy isn't-" Rouge was trying to defend Amy.

"I couldn't forgive myself if something happen to her because of my problem. I know she doesn't mean any harm, but the Fuhrer wouldn't see it that way." He said looking to the side, his thoughts obviously far away on something else.

Knuckles leaned over to Rouge and whispered in her ear. "He's just trying to protect Amy." Rouge nodded and moved into the elevator when the doors slid open.

Amy was dressed in the uniform that Shadow had given her. She didn't particularly like it, but it was better than walking around in her pajamas. She felt slightly guilty that she was wondering around even though she had told Shadow she'd wanted to sleep, but the guilt faded as thought to herself, 'he lied to me and expects me not to mind.' She had wondered up to a pair of large silver doors. She pushed them open and saw she had entered some form of gym. She thought it was empty at first but she noticed someone sitting in a windowsill. She considered the windowsills pointless since the base was underground there was no light coming in only hard rock and soil outside the glass. As she starred she noticed that it was a male sitting there for he wore the black uniform and subsequently was also handsome. He looked in Amy's direction when her heard the sound of the door closing behind her. He viewed her with slightly closed eyes. The time that his eyes were on her felt never ending. "Who are you?" He finally spoke and voice was like velvet in the air.

She blushed for a second. "Amy." She answered simply.

"You're not from this place." He looked at her as he stood up and began moving toward her. "You are different." He stood face to face with her and she could see that he was a handsome .

Amy felt awkward from his closeness. "Um excuse me, you're in my personal space."

"Sorry," He looked into her eyes. "I was just curious. I've never seen someone from the outside." He looked at her uniform and noticed a diamond the right side of her chest. "You are from the outside and yet you have the rank of a high status agent. " Amy hadn't noticed right off, but she had seen only a handful of others with the diamond symbol on their uniform.

"A symbol she doesn't deserve." Laya was standing at the door. "She's a weak outsider who deserves no sign of strength or rank once so ever."

"And who are you to say?" Amy questioned almost in a growl.

"Because I actually earned my rank." Laya motioned to the diamond symbol on her uniform. "Shadow gave you that uniform merely so you would have access to everything, which is pointless considering you don't belong here." She answered dryly.

"I'm getting really sick of you really fast." Amy snapped her fists clinching slightly. "I haven't done anything to you and yet you keep picking a fight with me."

"You did do something to me!" Laya spat. "You are the reason that our greatest agents might as well be back at ground level again." She raged. "I can't understand for the life of me why he picked you of all people." She looked away angry.

Amy folded her eyes angrily. "What goes on between Shadow and I is none of your business once so ever." She looked at her. "Stay out of my life and get your own."

"Why you!" Laya ran at Amy and with a flying kick sent Amy smashing into a wall. "You think you can do speak to me like that outsider? I'll teach you some respect."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short. I really hope the story is ok and that I'm not disappointing my fans. I know it's not my usual style. ^^;

**Chapter 10**

Rouge stood in a room, that to her, looked like an office of sorts. She recognized the man sitting behind a large metal desk. He was the same old man from when she and the others had first arrived. All had referred to him as the Furor. He must be the leader of this organization, Rouge thought at last. She had been sitting close by, but the conversation with the man was taken up by Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic. Her bat hearing was good, but it was as if they spoke in a way that kept her from hearing. She could only pick up a word or two. She heard "Brother", and "Tails," she could only take away that most of the conversation was about the fourth brother of the brotherhood. She wanted to lean closer and hear all that was said when suddenly the door to the room was pushed opened and someone came in quickly. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something urgent occurring downstairs." The male delivering the news seemed to have an urgent look on his face.

"What is it?" The older man asked looking irritated. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it could have waited."

"Sir, it's the other outsider." He said still sounding slightly frantic. "And Laya sir. They are fighting."

Shadow's ears twitched as he turned quickly, "Amy," He ran to the door pushing the messenger aside and running off down the hall.

Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other and then began quickly running to the door as well. Rouge instinctively followed them. Knuckles had her at his side and was glad that she need no invitation to know when to follow. "Knuckles, what's wrong? What's happening to Amy?"

"Something I was afraid of." Knuckles said looking at her for a moment.

The gym was full of people that had heard the sound of Amy slamming against the wall and wanted to see what was happening. Laya was angrily approaching Amy, who was slumped down against the wall an agonizing look on her face as she faced Laya through one eye the other squint shut. "As I said, you do not deserve to wear the diamond. " She picked up Amy by the collar of her shirt holding her higher. "Take it off, leave this place, and never come back." Laya said with a strange anger in her eyes.

Amy seemed almost limp as she was held up off her feet by Laya, but in spite of the pain she looked down into Laya's face and growled. "I don't take orders from the likes of you."

Laya's eyes grew wide as she looked at Amy, but not because of her words but because of her eyes, they were glowing. "What kind of trick is this?" Laya questioned bitterly.

"Get your hands off me." Amy growled and her left hand lifted up and squeezed Laya's wrist so tightly that Laya cried out in pain and dropped her. Amy landed on her feet.

Laya growled holding her wrist. "So you have some fight in you after all."

Amy clinched her fists together. "More than you realized obviously." She stepped back. "Come at me if you want. I'm not afraid of you and I never will be." Amy felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somehow she knew what to do when Laya came at her. In one move Amy went to her knee and with her shoulder forced herself upward into Laya's legs and raised up again to her feet causing Laya to fly into the hair and flip on to her back. Amy didn't know where the ability came from, but she was glad for it. She wanted more too. She wanted to fight Laya. she wanted to fight, to fight and win. She turned to her angry opponent. "Looks like you're the one who doesn't deserve the diamond."

"Impudent brat." Laya turned to her whipping away a stream of blood from her mouth. She ran at Amy again this time she landed a blow to Amy's leg, although Amy had avoid the bulk of the attack. Laya turned once more seeing Amy clasp her injured leg. "Don't think your invincible. A few fighting moves does not a warrior make."

At that moment Shadow burst through the doors followed by the others. He pushed his way through crowd Knuckles was at his side now. "Shadow look over there." Knuckles pointed to the center of the crowd. They pushed their way through and when they had gotten close enough to see what was happening Rouge gasped. Shadow's eyes widened. "How could that be?" Shadow had been sure that Amy would be the one in trouble but it was not so.

Laya had lunged at Amy again this time Amy jumped over her and landed behind Laya. It happened so fast that Laya didn't even see it. Amy was moving with Shadow's speed as she wrapped her arm around Laya in a choke hold. "It looks like you're not invincible either."

Shadow looked at Amy, he saw her eyes. "What's wrong with her...?" He looked at Knuckles. "She's not herself. What's happening to her?"

Knuckles looked at Amy before looking back to Shadow. "Notice anything? Her eyes aren't the only thing glowing." He motioned for Shadow to look again.

Shadow looked at Amy once more and saw that Knuckles was correct. The golden bracelets around Amy's wrist were shining with the same intense glow as her eyes. "The bracelets? Are they causing this?" Shadow questioned.

Shadow never received and answer as Rouge busted into the conversation. "Knuckles she's going to kill her if we don't do something."

It was in a heartbeat that Shadow moved and was by Amy's side his arm extended in a protective stance. Amy had not been his target. Instead he had deflected a direct attack from Atlas who was attempting to engage Amy. He turned to Amy, fighting viciously to keep Atlas at bay. "Amy!" he was close to her and his voice was raised but not loud. "Stop! Stop it, you're killing her!" He begged. Shadow's words seem to pierce through her furriery. Her eyes lost their glow as did the bracelets. Her grip loosened and Laya slid to the floor. Atlas pushed past a now submissive Shadow, and held Laya in his arms. Amy's body suddenly returned to the weak state it had been in before her new found strength had arisen. She began to fall, but Shadow stepped forward and let her lean back against him. "It's okay now." He whispered. "You don't have to fight anymore." He picked her up in his arms. The crowd parted as he walked toward the doors. He looked at Amy and leaned in very closely so only she could hear him. "I'll protect you now."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short. I really hope the story is ok and that I'm not disappointing my fans. I know it's not my usual style. ^^;

**Chapter 11**

Rouge was sitting with Knuckles in a lavished waiting room. Sonic had gone finish the meeting with the Furor, he had assured Knuckles he could handle it. Knuckles couldn't deny him, and Sonic knew this as well. It was obvious that Knuckles wanted to be by Rouge's side, and Rouge was determined to wait by the E.R. until she was allowed to see Amy. "Knuckles...what's happening to her...?" Rouge asked at last.

Knuckles looked up at her and sighed. "It's my fault." He said with regret.

Rouge put her hand on his arm. "What do you mean? How could you be responsible?" She asked moving closer to him to reassure her trust.

"The bracelets...I gave them to her..." He felt Rouge's hand rest on top of his. "I should have known better, but I didn't think it through...I didn't do enough research..." he had a bitter grin on his face. "That was always Tails bit anyhow, it's no wonder I made a mistake."

"Knuckles...?" Rouge tried desperately to understand what he was trying to say.

"Tails made those bracelets for Shadow. They were power enhancers. They react with genetic material and instill an alteration that allows more control and power to be at the will of the wearer." He explained. "That was their original function anyway. They enhanced Shadow's powers greatly, but they also affected him in a different way. They seem to make him change as if his new powers made him a new person...the only ones to notice this effect on him were Sonic, Tails, and myself." He sighed before continuing. "Tails mad adjustments and created new bracelets. He made only two new pairs though. it took some effort, but Sonic and I were able to remove the original bracelets from Shadow, and Tails had them destroyed. The new ones he fabricated were very different. They still enhanced Shadow's power, but not as much, and many of the talents that came naturally to him with the old bracelets became skills that he had to sharpen himself, there also appeared to be no side effects. "

"I don't understand Knuckles, if the new bracelets were fixed why would that be a problem now?"

"They aren't fixed."

"But you just said-"

"There not fixed for her." Knuckles interrupted. "I now realize that Tails had the second pairs made specifically for Shadow." He looked at Rouge. "The first pair ever made was created for anyone, but Tails would only trust such power to be tested by one of us." By one of us, Knuckles of course meant only one from the brotherhood. "Shadow volunteered. After the bracelets were a failure, Shadow asked Tails to please try again. He wanted to be stronger. It was all he knew in life at the time. Neither Sonic or I ever requested a pair, but we had assumed the extra pair Tails had created was for one of us should we choose to use them." His brow wrinkled with anger. "It was a foolish assumption. I only recently found out that, they second pair had been Shadow's spares. Tails only entrusted them to me because he feared Shadow might try to wear them all at once."

"So for Amy the bracelets mean..."

"It means that it is a possibility that the side effects from the original bracelets could occur when they are worn by someone else.

Shadow sat beside Amy in the infirmary wing. He sighed as he looked at her. She appeared so gentle in her sleep. He rested his forehead on her wrist. This scene was so familiar to him, he had hurt Amy once before. Of course back then he had directly pushed her into a glass window, but that didn't change the fact that he was as sorry now as he was then. _'please let it be just like back then...'_ he begged in his mind. _'Let her wake up and smile and insult me...please just be okay...' _ He put his hand on top of hers. "This is my fault. I never should have let you get involved..."

"Get real." Shadow lifted his head to see Amy looking at him through tired eyes. "You can't do a thing without me." Her expression wasn't like before. She wasn't looking at him softly and there was no humor in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Shadow moved closer.

"Yeah, I'm in a strange place, people want to kill me, I no longer understand my best friend, and I'm currently in a hospital bed. I'm just fine." Her gaze was plastered to the ceiling as she lay there.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to keep you from this." He looked at her deeply. "If only things were different..this never would have happened. We could have stayed the way we were." He dropped his head down unable to continue looking at her. She looked different from the Amy he was use too. She was so distant it was like he didn't know her. Amy turned her view slightly to look at him when he didn't speak again. Her cold stare melted slightly when she saw him. His sorrow melted her anger and the hard feelings she had been harboring turned soft. However she still couldn't bring herself to sooth his worry with words. For some reason she couldn't even find it in her hear to smile. She then realized that he was still holding her hand. She had not made any attempt thus far to return his grip or even to show that she took notice of his touch at all. She looked back at the ceiling and gripped his hand. Shadow lifted his head slightly. He let his eyes fall on their clasped hands. He could see and feel her warm tight grip on his hand. It was such a small gesture but it meant the world to him. In just that grip he could feel her emotions rush into his body. Her sorrow, her pain, anguish, sadness, and he was sure he felt something that was under all this. He was reassured when he was certain he felt a low flame of love radiating to his heart. He looked up at her again, wishing there was something he could say that would make it all okay. "Amy..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ New Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short. I really hope the story is ok and that I'm not disappointing my fans. I know it's not my usual style. ^^;

**Chapter 12**

"You shouldn't have started that fight." Atlas was replacing a bandage on Laya's arm.

"Yes I did, and I'd do it all over again, if provoked." She grumbled as she winced at the tenderness of her wound.

"No you won't." He said looking up at her. "You are above that childish nonsense." He said motion to the diamond on his chest and then to the one on hers.

"I can't help it. Atlas it isn't fair." She sighed. "She has everything I have or have ever wanted in her hands, and she didn't even have to work for them."

"What you have is different from hers _because_ you worked for it. The understanding, appreciation, and skill that come to you when you earn something does not follow when it is given to you instead. You have far more than she." He reassured. He eyes were softer for a moment. "And as for anything she has that you do not, it must not be worth much if it was so easy to obtain." A sudden shine of envy crossed his eyes but vanished.

Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic were sitting in Amy's room with her and Shadow. Knuckles was the first to speak. "I think you both deserve to know why the three of us have suddenly been pulled back into this past life of ours." He looked from Rouge to Amy.

"And I thought we would be left in the dark forever." Amy seemed almost indifferent to this answer, one she had been longing for, for so long.

"Our brother, Tails, he never left this life. He stayed here to work for this secret organization. We stayed in contact so he could let us know he was okay. Just recently though he had been mentioning he was worried about something, and we've learned that he's been abducted." he said looking up from the floor. "We have to save him, he's our brother."

"Then we'll save him." Amy said quietly as though she were absent minded.

"We?" All three males said in unison.

Amy looked at Rouge and then at each of them in turn. "Did you really expect to bring us here and we just sit on the sidelines and do nothing?" She asked.

"Amy this isn't a game, it's really dangerous and you could-" Shadow was cut off.

"I never said was a game, and it sounds to me like you could use all the help you can get. It's your brother, and further more do you want me with you or not?" She said looking directly at him with a gentle yet demanding stare. "Do you want me with you Shadow?" She said again.

He blushed embarrassed as the others looked on at him with an interested stare. He closed his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "Of course I want you with me, why would you ask something so obvious." He growled as he looked away.

Amy smiled like her old self as she saw his reaction. "You mean it?" She leaned closer to him.

His eyes snapped open as he felt her nearer to him and he blushed even more so obviously looking uneasy. "O-Of course I mean it dummy why would I say something I didn't mean? That would be pointless." He barked as he glared down at her out of sheer aggravation.

The others simply smiled and laughed under their breath. Knuckles was the first to regain some composuer. "We will begin the search here through use of sources we have here, as soon as Amy is better we will take the search to the outside."

"That won't be much longer." Amy said looking away from Shadow. "I will be better within a day or so."

"Good." Knuckles walked out with Rouge at his side.

Sonic followed behind them. "Don't look now Shadow but I think your face just created a whole new shade of red." He vanished out the door before Shadow could come up with a witty comeback.

"Shadow," He looked away from the door and back to Amy. He suddenly felt her arms wrap around him.

"Amy...what is it?" He looked down at her as he held her close to him. "What's wrong?"

"I've been feeling terrible for so long now. I thought I might have lost my feelings...but I know now I haven't." She looked up at him. "I love you Shadow, I love you." She said again holding her as closely as possible.

"I love you too." He moved so that he lay next to her in the bed and she cuddled into his arms and rested her face in his chest. "It's okay, it's not your fault. Everything is going to be okay." He kissed her forehead as he was in thought _'we have to find Tails...he's the only one that will know how to help you Amy...to get these stupid rings off your wrists.'_

"Incompetent fools." A dark voice came from the shadows. Jasper and Valida, the leaders of the raiders who had attacked the mansion, were kneeling in front of a throne like chair that was hidden in darkness. "If you had not completed the first task flawlessly you would both be dead."

"Yes master." They both said in unison.

"You won't get away with this!" The voice came from a two tailed fox that was in a cage against the wall.

"Don't worry yourself to much." The dark voice turned to him. "You'll have plenty of time for that when your brothers join us."

"You'll never lay a hand on them. They are to powerful for you to handle."

"They may be strong, but they are not wise." The voice was quieter as if trying to explain things to a child. "That talent lies with you. In any case I will not need to lay a hand upon them to capture them."

"Huh?" Tails blinked.

"They are blinded by compassion. Saving their precious brother has blocked out all their forethought. They will mindless wonder into my clutches once they see my bait." He meant Tails of course. "Then you will no longer be able to refuse me."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Hope I get lots of reviews on this one. :)

**Chapter 13**

"Shadow..." Amy blushed. "They'll miss us soon." She let out a shivering breath as she felt Shadow pressing her up against the wall of his bedroom.

"Not if we're fast." He whispered into her ear as he nipped on it.

"S-Shadow..." She murmured as she felt his warm hands creep up her body. "Shadow."

"Yes." He said as he unzipped his leather vest.

"Nothing, I just like saying your name." She sighed as she felt his naked chest press against her. He pushed her trench vest down her shoulders and off of her. Finally he lifted her up in his arms and laid her across his bed.

"S-Shadow!" Amy blushed deeply as he began kissing down her neck and unzipping her top.

"Hey Shadow!" This time the voice didn't belong to Amy. It was Sonic banging on the door. Shadow growled as he fell against Amy's body in annoyance. "I can only assume what you're doing, but I'm sure my assumption is right, and I'm sorry to interrupted," Sonic though for a moment. "Well I'm not totally sorry, I like ruining your good time, but in this case it's not my choice. Knuckles wants you downstairs now. We're finally close to a location fix."

Shadow looked down at Amy's soft expression. He pressed his muzzle in the curve of her neck. "Ah it's okay." She cooed as she heard his sigh of epic miss. Shadow lifted himself up giving her a solemn look of contempt and frustration. She just smiled. "You're cute when you don't get what you want." She zipped her top back up. He grunted with aggravation and then wrapped her up in a tight hug. She smiled as he sat up off of her and ran his hands through his quills. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head over his right shoulder to kiss his cheek.

Knuckles looked over his shoulder. "Sonic where's Shadow and Amy?"

"Present." Amy chirped in as she came in with Shadow. Shadow wore a less cheerful look as he had been deprived.

"We have a lock on a possible location of Tails." Knuckles replied as he turned back to the large computer screen.

"Where is it?" Shadow came to stand beside Knuckles.

"It's not far. it's only a state away." He said typing in some coordinates. "We'll have to be careful. According to the data we've collected Tails' captor has extensive knowledge of enemy movement."

Before Knuckles could continue he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "What is 'she' doing here?" Laya was standing in the doorway as she looked down at Amy.

"Back off Laya." Amy's smooth temper suddenly flared.

"You don't have clearance to be here, you're not even an agent." She glared down at her.

"Laya-" Shadow was about to intervene, but Knuckles extended his arm in front of him to stop him from speaking.

"She's right." Knuckles looked from Amy to Shadow.

"But Knuckles," Shadow was ready to argue.

"Shadow, Amy's not an official agent and she doesn't have clearance from the Furor." He looked at Amy. "If you haven't noticed Rouge isn't here either, so this is nothing against you." He looked back at Shadow. "I don't give Rouge special treatment, you should start thinking about drawing a line." He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I don't want the Furor to take us off this mission."

Shadow looked from his brother to Amy. "Amy..."

"It's okay." Amy nodded to him and looked back at Laya. "I know it's not your fault. It's the jealous wrath of a certain overzealous witch." She slipped out the door not waiting for a response.

Knuckles and Shadow both looked at Laya with disgruntlement. Knuckles moved closer to Shadow as they turned back to the computer. "No matter what happens I know we will never stop looking for our brother, whether the Furor has us on the mission or not, but the clearance will give us access to this data. You know as well as I, that this will go faster, will find him faster with the federations help."

"I understand Knuckles." Shadow nodded to him. "I'm not rejecting Amy, I'm trying to save my brother." He said staring at the computer screen with determination.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about any mix ups I've made with Chapters I've made sure to fix them thus far. Thanks everybody.

**Chapter 14**

Amy walked down the hall with her arms folded. "Ugh she gets me so mad." Her anger had built immensely. She didn't know why, but she headed straight for the training room, where she and Laya had their last encounter. She found herself sizing up the equipment inside. Her eyes finally settled on a punching bag. She stood in front of it.

She felt her anger climb as she imagined Laya standing there. _'You're not an agent,'_ She heard the words repeating in her head. _'You don't belong here.'_ She felt her heartbeat rise as she struck out at the bag. She hit over and over again with a stream of punches and kicks. 'You'll _never be good enough, outsider.' _with those words in her head she landed a kick so intense that she broke the bag from it holding and sent it flying across the room.

"You are a good fighter." Amy turned to see a somewhat familiar face.

"It's you." She faced him fully. It was the same guy she had met in the training room before. She was examining him closely this time. He was a tall and handsome gray fox. His blue eyes were like ice.

"I haven't seen you since your fight with Laya. Are your wounds healing well?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." Amy blinked. She felt there something about him as she stared at the fox in front of her.

"That's good." He said walking over to the bag and picking it up. "You are full of unexpected things." He said as he began repairing her handiwork.

"Sorry about that." Amy went to help him. "I guess I got a little carried away blowing off that steam."

"You are angry?" He said looking at her with a stare that was very gentle and yet very intense.

"Yes, I was upset." She answered as she watched his eyes intently.

"Why?"

"Well, someone made me angry."

"Laya again?" He posed the question without ease.

"Yes." She felt transparent to this guy. "It was her." She sat down on the windowsill as she watched him reattach the bag. She finally realized what was so different about this guy. He was very indifferent. He didn't seem to show much emotion and his words word short, but direct. "What's your name?" Amy suddenly asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Blade." He answered as she finished his repair and leaned against the wall beside her.

"That's an interesting name." She thought it a bit strange as well.

"I think they call me that because of my weapon of choice." Suddenly two large shurikens fell from the sleeves of his trench coat and into his hands. He flipped them in his grip and spun them.

"Wow, you must fight really well with those." Amy was impressed with his moves. "How good are you anyway?" She asked. He motioned with his head to a target on the wall on the other side of the room. He turned and stared at it for a moment before spinning the blades in his hands so that he held the tip of each of them between his fingers. In the next heartbeat he threw them. Amy thought her heart would stop when she realized that the shurikens had hit dead center on the target. "Wow..." She looked from the target to him. "Blade that was amazing."

"I was off a little." He said unimpressed with his own throwing ability.

"Oh shut up." She pushed him gently on the arm. "If I could throw half as good as that I'd be stratified."

Blade looked at her with his head tilted to the side slightly. "Do you want to learn?"

"What? You mean you'd teach me?"

She asked looking at him with awe. he nodded and went to retrieve his weapons. He motioned for her to come to him. He was standing much closer to the target now. Amy realized that he knew it would be much better for her to start on a beginners level with this. She stood beside him now. "First you must find your throwing stance." He said as he took up the position he had been in to throw the blades. Amy mimicked him. He nodded. "Good." He made the motion of throwing the weapons. "Now you." She followed through with the movements."Your breathing is to tense." He demonstairted his own breathing to show her that it should be flowing and as calm as possible. "Even when your heart is racing in the heat of a battle, you must be able to control your breathing or you'll never be able to steady your aim." He watched her as she tried again. "Now practice that for a while and soon you can try with a shuriken."

"What?" Amy looked at him. "You mean I don't get to throw one now?"

"You learn the stance and the breathing first. You're not ready for an actual weapon yet. Are you trying to become injured again? Or perhaps you are found of the hospital wing?" He blinked.

She sighed. "Okay I get your drift." She smiled realizing he was probably asking her those things in all seriousness.

Shadow was walking down the hall towards the main research lab. He suddenly heard someone come up beside him, to his disappointment it was Laya. "What do you want now? My approval to have Amy exiled maybe?"

Laya rolled her eyes. "Hey I'm sorry about that. What can I say? It gets under my skin how easily she is given everything." She was thinking of something in particular.

"What are you mean?" Shadow looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You sure have changed."

"No I haven't." She answered roughly. "You're the one whose changed Shadow." She faced him fearlessly. "The Shadow I knew could keep someone like her in her place. He wouldn't have given her an all access pass diamond rank either."

"I'm not the same Shadow I was then." He looked memorable. "I am different. I like myself better now." he said thinking of his past with Amy.

"I liked you better as your old self. You were so much easier to get along with. I miss my partner." She said looking at a little more closely.

"Sorry Laya." he looked at her a little less harshly. "I don't mean to seem so out of line, but..."

"Psh, life outside has made you soft." She grinned. "I suppose that's to be expected."

"What do you mean soft?" He suddenly looked challenging.

"You probably couldn't even hold your own against me these days." She mocked.

"I'm as good a fighter now as I ever was." Shadow growled.

"Prove it." She folded her arms in an unconvinced stance.

"When and where." He demanded.


End file.
